When the Dog is a Rat
by Thobbit
Summary: ' "She arrested the second cove herself," Aniki said. "She arrested her own partner." '    -Bloodhound, p7  For all of those who wondered about the story behind that quote...


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own neither the characters, nor even the idea. Just the specifics. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce. _

**When the Dog is a Rat**

I have not kept a journal in nearly three months now, as I stopped after my Puppy year was over. But everyone I know: Rosto, Aniki, Kora, my lord, Tunstall, Granny, and Sergeant Ahuda; seems to want an account of my latest escapade. At least Ahuda wants it for the record; everyone else just wants sommat to remind them of my embarrassment. Not that I should be embarrassed—taking a bribe to ignore murder is just wrong.

Pounce has just meowed at me to get on with the story, because he likes it too. I'm surprised the traitor cat didn't demand a copy for his birthday present, too, not that I know when he was born. Being a constellation, I suppose he's pretty old. Now he poked me with his claw, so I suppose I should get on with the story. (When I copy this out for everyone, I shall leave off these last two paragraphs. They are just for me.)

Haden Tinsley was my second partner, as Turnen died of red flux. We had been going okay for about three weeks, though I wished he were little less greedy with the Happy Bag. Actually, I think he would've been lazy even if all the pickpockets didn't bribe him to get away. Of course, he made the shopkeepers give a little extra too, always bragging about the ones he 'caught' just outside their stores, even with a pick on the lock. He never did any of that, though. I was the one catching all the thieves. All the rogues who played our route knew that if they could spare a few coppers for a bribe when they got caught, or to the Happy Bag as insurance, they could get away with stealing a noble here and there. As long as they kept off of the stores, so Haden could keep his reputation with the shopkeepers.

No, I exaggerate too much. He wasn't really that bad. If he was, I would've requested a switch much sooner. We caught enough Rats, though nothing big. Of course, that might partly be because, now Rosto's on the throne, they are all harder to catch. But the common folk are better off, so I don't mind. (I'd better leave that last bit out of the copies, too, or Rosto'll get a swelled head.)

But I keep getting distracted, and I really should report. So, it'd been going fine with me and Haden. In our first week, we even helped two other pairs break up a brawl in the Barrel's Bottom, my seventh one there. I got two fingers broke for my troubles.

The problem came mid-July, on the 16th. We were doing our normal route, Dockmarket to Wier Street, and were right in front of the King's Foot, a new, nearly respectable gambling house, when we heard a cry. It was high, a mot's, and she seemed to be screaming for all she was worth. So we raced around the corner, batons ready.

We made good time, but still were too late. By the time we got to the place where it was done, the mot was dead. We found her lying on the ground, stabbed in the ribs. It looked as though she'd bled out pretty quick, and that's what killed her. As Haden bent over the body, I saw a flash of brown rounding a corner a couple blocks away. I immediately started off running.

The cove gave me a good chase, but I was a much better runner. In the end, I went ahead and blocked him at the corner of Moist and Vines, right in front of Mrs. Pout's lodging house. I charged and hobbled him, and dragged his filthy arse back towards Haden. All the while, he kept up this incessant groveling.

"Please Guardswoman, I've children and a wife waiting back home! You've got the wrong man! I didn't kill no one! Oh, why won't you let me gooo!" he wailed.

I grunted, as he was a fairly heavy cove, and I was bearing most of his weight. Nonetheless, I found the energy to snap: "I can see the blood on your hands, looby. You did murder her, and I'm going to find out why. Was she a lover? Or did she just make you angry? Perhaps you intended to go through her purse? 'Cuz if that's the case, you're in trouble with more than the Dogs. I'm pretty sure you're not one of the Rouge's."

He only kept silent a moment before starting again. "Maybe, if I was thievin', which I wasn't, I might have some extra cash," he said slyly.

I flat out stopped. "Are you trying to bribe me to ignore a murder?" I asked him, furious, he tried to back up, and stumbled over his hobbled feet. He made a hurried sign on his chest, best he could with his wrists tied. I suppose it was my eyes, as I know they go all ghostly and cold grey when I'm angry. And I was fair riled by then. First he wouldn't shut up, then he tries to bribe me!

That's when Haden ran up. He paused, assessed the situation, and yanked the cove out of my grasp. He'd seen me in this mood before, that time I dragged three looby boys into the kennel for torturing a puppy. It was one of my rare holidays, and they hadn't recognized me for a Dog when I noticed them and told them to leave the poor thing alone. I really hate to see animals treated rotten, so I kind of beat the scummer out of them till they stopped. It all turned out okay, though, because I didn't get in too much trouble, and we saved the pup. He's being trained as a sniffer now.

"Beka, what's wrong?" Haden asked as he pulled the frightened cove away from my glare.

"This spintry just tried to bribe me to ignore a murder!" I burst out, still furious. "He killed a woman, and he offers me coin!"

"Really? That's horrible." He turned to the Rat. "How much?"

The hobbled cracknob fumbled in his shirt, hands still tied. "Well Guardsman, I've got my purse right here. It's got a couple nobles in it, if you're so inclined. Gold, they be. You could be in for two to you and two for yer pretty partner, if you'd like."

I stared at the pair aghast. I'd known Haden was a bit loose, but this? "Haden, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just getting a little coin, Beka," he replied easily. I just gaped at him, and he turned back to the cove. "Three each, or you go to the cages."

"Oh please sir, I've a wife and children. I cannot afford more 'n' two gold, three silver."

"Two gold, six silver. That's my final offer."

"Yer a hard man, sir. Fine." The Rat reached once more into his shirt, as if to get his purse. I grabbed his hands.

"Haden, he killed that woman back there!" I beseeched, hoping he'd come to his senses.

"So? I mean, who really cares? It was just a Cesspool mot. Probably a prostitute. No doubt she deserved it."

I was really furious then, thinking, _'No doubt she deserved it'? You don't know her! She could have been newly married, or a loving mother! She was somebody's daughter, somebody's friend!' _But even when angry, I still don't talk much, so I stuck to, "Even Cesspool folk have a right to live." I think my eyes were really hard, but Haden seemed unfazed.

"Ah, Beka, let's face it. Nobody cares about the Cesspool folks 'rights' but you. Besides, what are you going to do, arrest me?"

Before I'd been cold, but now I think I could've frozen a horse. It's kind of true, that no Dog cares about the people of the Lower City like I do, except possibly my lord. But for him, it's just that he cares about everybody, and Lower City and Cesspool folk fall under that banner. And Goodwin and Tunstall care, but I have suspicions it's more of a "defending their territory" thing, like dogs pissing on a step. I'm the only one who really cares about the people. But nobody has to say it out loud. You just do your job, and care as you please. And as for the other thing…

"Yes."

Haden looked up. He'd been trying to get around mine and the killer's arms at the purse. I was so caught up in my anger that I didn't even notice.

"Yes what, Beka?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I will arrest you. Taking bribes to ignore murder is plain wrong, Haden," I informed him. The other cove opened his mouth, and I got the joy of crushing his hopes. "And, the answer is 'no' to you, Master Rat. I've another set of hobbles." I pulled out the extras I always carried in case I had to nab more than one Rat at once.

"What?" protested Haden, utterly bemused. "Beka, what are you doing?"

"I told you," I said as I moved to tie his wrists. "I'm arresting you." He backed away from me, still arguing.

"Beka, be reasonable. It was just punishment, for the murder he did! I wasn't even going to follow through."

I advanced after him, drawing my baton. "His punishment will be decided by Court and law, not by you." The killer cove just watched us, apparently too stupid to try and run.

Haden backed into a wall and looked around a little wildly, hoping for escape. He put his hands out placatingly "Beka, please," he began, "you can't just arrest me. I'm a Dog!" Suddenly, he broke off and started running up the street. I dropped the hobbles and hurried to cut him off, angling my baton towards his stomach. The bugnob actually ran into it, after only a few steps. When he bent over gasping, I gave him a nap tap, and he dropped like a stone.

"When the Dog is a Rat," I told the still body, "I'm free to arrest whomever I please."

Then I dragged them both back to Jane Street. Well, the cove walked, and I dragged Haden, him being unconscious and all. At first, everyone was concerned, thinking the Rat knocked Haden out or sommat. Once the story came out, though, there was ridicule aplenty. But, after I explained myself to Ahuda, I shut my mouth and wouldn't tell anyone a thing. Then I went home, where Pounce teased me some more. Finally, I went to bed, and tried to forget all about it. At least now I'm back with Goodwin and Tunstall. We actually get things done.

So there you all are. I hope you enjoy the account, as I certainly didn't. Midwinter's Luck, because this is your present. -Beka

_A/N: Yes, I didn't mention what happened to Haden afterwards, because it didn't fit with the story. I figured he was transfered to another district, but is you want to give me your theory in a review, feel free. *hint hint*_


End file.
